To Sasuke, From Sakura
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Sequel to 'To Sakura, From Sasuke' Finally, Sasuke spoke. “Sakura… it was never about gifts. You’ve already given me more than I thought I deserved from anyone.” He spoke truthfully. “You gave me something I never thought I'd have again.." SasuSaku onesho


**To Sasuke, From Sakura**

**This is a sequel to 'To Sakura, From Sasuke' so you may want to read that if you haven't, only because there are a few things that may have you confused. Now this is a one-shot for Sasuke's birthday on July 23****rd****. I hope you enjoy it. Flashbacks are in **_Italic. _**Sasuke might be a little OC, but if you ready the first one, it may make it not seem so I don't know. –scratches head- It is so passed my bed time…**

**Happy Birthday Sasuke!**

"So Sakura, what are you going to do for Sasuke?" a blonde female asked her best friend.

The pink haired kunoichi shrugged. "I… have no idea…" she gave off a heavy sigh. "I mean, what do you give a guy who's from one of the most famous and prosperous clans in the world. He can buy anything he wants…" Sakura sighed again.

"Maybe you're trying too hard, Forehead."

"And you would know this by dating Shikamaru…?" Sakura tilted her head slightly toward Ino with a sly grin on her face.

"Shikamaru has nothing to do with this. Start thinking Sakura, it's Sasuke's birthday tomorrow."

Sakura growled in frustration, "I know…"

"Ok," the blonde put her finger to her chin and had her elbow propped up by her other arm, she appeared to be thinking. "So what does Sasuke like?"

"Anything to do with training, tomatoes." The medic answered.

"There's your answer!"

Sakura shook her head, "Everyone else will get him something like that. I want mine to be different. Unique. But… I may as well as give him a card." She had been thinking of what to get Sasuke since he came back on Sakura's eighteenth birthday only a few months ago. Even knowing he had a few months before his birthday, she wanted to find something no one else would think of, and she was unsuccessful in this quest for the perfect gift.

Then Ino saw Shikamaru, "Shikamaru!" she waved to get his attention.

From the distance, the boy sighed lazily, "Troublesome."

"I'll see you later Forehead," Ino waved good-bye to her best friend. "I know you'll think of something!"

"Yeah, thanks Ino…" Sakura mumbled as she disappeared with her boyfriend. The medic wasn't even aware of where she was going. She knew her feet were leading the way, and she didn't care.

"Hey Sakura!" her other best friend, Naruto called. He was with Sasuke – who were currently eating ramen. The Uchiha turned his head upon hearing her name. "Sakura! We're over here! Sakura!" Naruto continued to call.

Sasuke noticed her head was lowered, her feet were dragging and she didn't seem to hear Naruto calling her name. _'What's wrong with her?' _he asked himself. Sakura didn't even look over at them, but she made a sign that she knew they were there.

She briefly raised her hand; actually it looked like she was trying to swat a fly, and lazily I might add. "Hey Naruto… Sasuke…" the tone of her voice had both teens curious. Naruto jumped up from his stool and quickly made it to her side.

"Sakura…? Are you ok?" he asked, unsure. One hand was placed on her shoulders as he stopped her from walking, however her head was still lowered. Naruto moved his head down so he could look at her face inspecting to see her expression. "Did someone attack you or say something-"

"I'm fine, Naruto." She said with a little force and annoyance – causing Naruto to visibly flinch and Sasuke to raise an eyebrow at her sudden tone – before her voice became soft and gentle. "I'm fine, Naruto." She repeated those words.

"Sakura…" Naruto began, grabbing both of her shoulders as he stood in front of her, his knees bent a little so he was slightly taller than her instead of his usual height. "Whatever it is you can trust me… and Sasuke too. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now…" she said, "maybe later if it's still bugging me."

"You can tell us anything, cheer up, Sasuke's birthday's tomorrow and you have to be cheerful."

'_That's just it, what do I get him?' _she tried to say, but the only way she could say it was in her thoughts, she couldn't say them in words. "I'm fine. I just want to get home."

"Do you want us to walk you?" Sasuke asked, striding up to them, hands in his pockets, stopping beside her.

"No… I'll be fine…" with that she walked on, filled with disappointment – Naruto having released his grip on her when Sasuke walked up. Both watched after her and her crestfallen body language.

"Sasuke, what do you thinks bugging her?" Naruto turned to his dark haired best friend and rival.

Sasuke just watched her leave, no words coming to mind. Not even his usual 'hn'. He even had a slight expression of confusion and worry on his face, but few would know it was even there, Naruto not being one of them. "Hopefully she's not like this for your birthday; I know she was looking forward to it. But I'm still curious, if not worried…" The blonde pondered, tapping his finger to his chin when he looked back to see Sasuke walking away with his hands in his pockets. "Hey! Sasuke where are you going?! And why are you leaving me?!" the youngest of Team Seven ran to catch up with his best friend.

'_What could it be…?' _this question popped up so many times, and Sasuke was lost when there were no answers to his question. _'Hopefully nothing to do with my return a few months ago…' _

With that he went back to the memory that may have Sakura so worked up…

_There was a gentle knock on the door at the Hokage office. It was around nine in the evening with the rain pouring in the darkened sky, covered in an even darker blanket of darkness. Tsunade had been staring out the window, watching water fall carelessly, when she was interrupted, she blinked. "Enter." She sighed, not bothering to look toward the opening door. _

_She could hear two pairs of feet walking toward her. "Lady Tsunade…" the voice belonged to her pink haired apprentice – though she detected a hint of unease. _

"_Why have you returned?" the blonde Hokage finally looked over to the two of them –both drenched, her amber gaze fell briefly to their entwined fingers before looking the last Uchiha in the eyes. Tsunade also knew her former apprentice was trembling, and scared for what was to come to this man who had betrayed his village. She could also tell he was exhausted, but concealed it well and eyed him up and down before returning her emotionless gaze to his dark eyes. "I see Sakura has healed you well, not a scratch left on you." She folded her arms in front of her face as she leaned on her desk. "And judging by the lack of chakra you have, and not to mention your physical state, you've been in battle and traveled here nonstop. So tell me, Sasuke… have you fulfilled your goal and reason for leaving this village? Have you killed Itachi?"_

"_I have." Sasuke said calmly, with no emotion._

"_Why do you come back? Do you know the consequences of your actions? Joining S-class criminals, often lead to execution." Tsunade was calm while explaining. Sasuke felt Sakura's grip around his tighten, he could also feel her shaking, even if she managed to hide some of it. _

"_I am aware of the consequences. Even if death is part of it, I have come back to accept it. Live or die."_

"_You speak boldly, Sasuke." The Hokage leaned back, looking toward the medic. "Sakura, leave us please. There are some matters only we can discuss."_

"_You won't be too hard on him will you?" Sakura's voice quivered. _

_The blonde woman sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura, but I am not the only one who will decide his fate. The village elders have some power over the Hokage, unfortunately."_

_Sakura looked from Tsunade to Sasuke – who was watching her. He spoke gently. "Go. I knew I would have to face this if I ever came back and I accept it."_

"_Sasuke…" she whispered softly, the other two barely able to hear her. The kunoichi looked back to her teacher then back to Sasuke and reluctantly pulled her hand away as she slowly made her way to the door. Her gaze on Sasuke as she did so; however his gaze was also with hers. Tsunade watched this curiously. Sakura broke eye contact with Sasuke to glance at the woman who had trained her – who in return, gave her a small smile. _

_Once the door closed with a gentle click they both waited for her footsteps to retreat, which they did after a few moments hesitation. After Sakura was no longer heard, Tsunade spoke, "So have you realized what you lost when you left?" _

_Sasuke remained quiet as he stood before her._

"_Only to come back and perhaps have them loose you again and this time permanently?" the woman continued._

_Still Sasuke was quiet. _

_She sighed, "You've put her through quite a lot, you know? You should have seen her when you left, and Naruto, even Kakashi. You've put them all through a lot, Sasuke. You're lucky they're still loyal to you… especially Sakura. But I guess your last visit gave her hope." _

_The Hokage grinned inwardly as she got a reaction. "How did you know of that?" he asked, a slight hint of surprise in his voice. _

"_I _am _the Hokage; it is my business to know. But if you want details, after Sakura's party Jiraiya and I went to have a drink. As stealthy as you were, even with ANBU patrolling, you lack experience. We easily caught you."_

"_Then why did you let me go?" Sasuke questioned._

"_It seems you try to fool others with your actions, but your actions speak louder than words, Sasuke. We were curious to see what you were going to do, after the death of Orochimaru."_

"_How did you know of that so fast? I haven't told anyone and I left just after I killed him, and Kabuto. It had taken me two days to get here. Most of the ninja were on missions and far away." He stared at the Hokage._

_She sighed, shaking her head before looking at him, "Sasuke. Some links and bonds between people you know, or knew well are still in someway connected to one another. Orochimaru, Jiraiya and I were once teammates and friends, even when we turned enemies, there was still a bond, no matter how minuscule. Perhaps you have always felt that way for the others of your former team. You couldn't kill Naruto because of that, or at least that's what I think._

"_However, we're getting off the subject but that was one thing I wanted to share with you. I can't guarantee you'll be able to live at all with your new criminal record nearly five years ago."_

"_I accept whatever is decided." Sasuke crossed his arms tired of saying it._

"_But then you would leave a heartbroken girl – once again, along with Naruto and Kakashi who have had some part in your life and you in theirs. Do you wish to do that to them? After everything they have done to try and get you back? Such friends are rare, Sasuke. It would kill them, but perhaps would make them feel more at ease that you chose to come back willingly and ready to take on a battle you know you could loose._

"_I don't know you as well as they do, and Sakura would perhaps be in a darker stage of depression. I can't guarantee you will live, Sasuke, but I will try to change the elders minds if they so set their mind on it. For the other three more than you. And I will inform you when your punishment is decided, though it may take months so be warned and enjoy what time you may have. Spend time with your friends. You will be staying with Sakura tonight, since she is the only one – other than myself who knows of your arrival. Tomorrow I shall reassign you to your apartment." The woman grabbed a scroll and began writing before handing it to the Uchiha. "Take this, so no one assumes I don't know about you in my village. ANBU and other Jonin may attempt to restrain you if you don't have it. You're dismissed."_

"_Hn… thanks…" he turned and left for the door and disappeared. A small smile appeared on the blonde's lips. _

'Well done Sasuke.'

_Tsunade went back to staring out her window. _

_When Sasuke made it to the bottom of the tower, he stopped when he saw Sakura standing in the rain, her back toward him. Her bangs covered her eyes. "Sakura?" he walked toward her, she didn't seem to move. "Sakura?" Sasuke repeated. _

"_Are you going to be put to death…?" she asked slowly, still unmoving as the dark haired male stopped beside her. _

"_I don't know, Tsunade said the decision also lies with the elders, it could take months to know what my punishment is. I am to stay with you tonight and tomorrow I will be given my apartment."_

"_Alright, let's go then." Sakura lead the way to her apartment, though Sasuke knew where it was. Upon arrival, Sakura opened the door and walked in with Sasuke following. "Do you want the couch or the bed?"_

"_It's your place; the couch is fine with me." Sakura nodded and vanished into her room only to return with boy black sport shorts and a tank-top and handed it to him, which he took gratefully. _

"_You can use these, they should fit you. There's a bathroom just down the hall. I have a clean towel for you and everything. Are you hungry?" he shook his head and walked down the hall toward the bathroom. _

_When he finished nearly ten minutes later, he made his way back to where he would be sleeping. He found the couch had been made for him and had three pillows. A moment later he heard a door close and realized it was the bathroom and heard water turning on. The smell of food reached his nostrils and on the coffee table in front of the couch there were a warm cup of tea and a few tomato dumplings waiting for him. Sasuke sat down and ate, he thought he wasn't hungry, but the smell told him otherwise with a low grumble of his stomach. _

_About another ten minutes later, Sakura opened the door to the bathroom and made her way to the room Sasuke was in. "I thought you weren't hungry." A playful grin played on her face. _

"_Not when its tomato related." Came the reply. He had eaten and drank everything while she was taking a shower. The kunoichi smiled taking the dishes and brought them to the kitchen when she came back out._

"_You must be tired. We can talk more in the morning. Do you have enough pillows and blankets?" she asked like a kind hostess. _

_He nodded before lying down and getting himself comfortable. "Good night, Sasuke." He heard Sakura say quietly, turning off the light as she disappeared into her room, door halfway open. _

_When Sasuke believed it had been long enough, he got up and walked toward Sakura's room. There he stood in the doorway, watching her sleep – her face toward him. _'Sakura… thank you… for everything…' _he went back to his place and fell asleep, one that he had been deprived of for years. _

_After he left, a small smile spread on Sakura's face. He had actually said it out loud and she had heard. "You're welcome, Sasuke…" she whispered, smile still on her face, but how long would that smile last? She didn't know if he was going to die or stay with them. She could only pray that he would be able to live._

--

It was now July 23rd, the day of Sasuke's eighteenth birthday and the party had been going well.

Sasuke was glad to be among friends and comrades, but Sakura had his attention the whole evening of the party. He had been watching her from the corner of his eyes. Something was still bugging her, even if she tried to hide it and everyone, but Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru couldn't see the truth behind her eyes. Shikamaru and Neji thought about talking to her, but she would brush them off and say it was nothing.

Gifts had already opened; Sakura had said she'd give it to him after everyone left. _'Is that it?' _Sasuke asked himself, coming to a thought as to why Sakura was acting so unlike herself.

Guests disappearing, Naruto jumped up and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "So Sasuke, since you came here of your own free will, I can't break every bone in your body, but I still think it sounds fun..." he grinned his famous Naruto grin.

Sasuke only smirked, "You could never beat me, Loser."

"Hehe, we'll see about that the next time we go head to head. I have to go escort Hinata home."

"I will be coming with you," Neji said stopping beside the door.

"What! No way am I, the great Naruto Uzumaki and future Hokage, walking a guy home! Hinata and only Hinata shall I walk home! Besides, you're too ugly and no one would think of _trying _to mug you. And also, you're a big boy; err… so you look like one."

"Idiot…" Neji growled. "I'm still going." He walked passed him. "To make sure you don't get _mugged _for your denseness."

Hinata giggled at Naruto and Neji's exchange. "It'll be fine, Naruto. He can walk behind us."

"And I'll be watching every move you make…" came the elder Hyuuga's voice, causing both to instantly blush.

"Aw, c'mon Neji. Just a little time alone…?" Naruto whined.

"No." Was his firm reply.

"I so hope you get mugged…" Naruto trailed quietly so only Hinata and Sasuke could hear. "We should get going," the blonde sighed in defeat. "See you later, Sasuke. Happy birthday."

"Good-bye Sasuke and happy birthday again." The once shy Hyuuga heiress smiled before being escorted by a blonde and her cousin – who was eyeing them like a hawk.

"Uchiha." He bid his good-bye.

"Hyuuga." With the last of guests gone Sasuke shut the door and walked further into his home, where he saw Sakura sitting on he couch hands on her lap, her gaze downward. "What is it, Sakura?" he sat down beside her, curious about her behavior.

"I'm sorry…" she said, he only blinked. What was she sorry for? "I didn't know what to get you."

There were a couple minutes of silence and Sakura wasn't sure what to think of it.

Finally, Sasuke spoke. "Sakura… it was never about gifts. You've already given me more than I thought I deserved from anyone." He spoke truthfully. Sakura finally had the guts to look at him, though his eyes were cast downward. "You gave me something I never thought I'd have again. Something you always gave me, but I never wanted to see it…"

"What have I given you?" the kunoichi asked, still looking at him.

"…Love… I've always had it when my clan was here. And after their death, I thought no one could love me like they have, that's why I've always been distant. Thinking I couldn't love and trust another because no one could do the same for me. But you… you've always shown me you could, even after everything I've done. At first I thought your feelings were just a lie, just a thought. I don't know why you still love me…"

"I have always loved you, Sasuke. It was always for who you were, who you are." Sakura looked forward. The Uchiha shifted his eyes for a glance at her. "Even when you left, my heart ached, it felt like it was slowly breaking in two – but I kept telling myself you'd return, even if it wasn't for me. I would have been happy that you came back.

"But you came back, for me. That's what you told me on my sixteenth birthday, and you came back on my eighteenth birthday. I wasn't sure if it was a dream or an illusion, but you came back… and I'm glad."

"Sakura… I want to thank you…" Sasuke knew Sakura was looking at him confused. "For never giving up on me when you should have long ago."

"I could never give up on you Sasuke… I love you, as much as I did years ago."

"Sakura… you would have to let me go… if I'm to be executed for my actions…"

"Don't say that!" she hissed silently, Sasuke instantly turning to her, surprised. "Don't say that…" she was on the verge of tears. "Even if the worst should happen, I'll still love you… nothing could or has been able to change that." She looked at him with tear-filled eyes and a small sad smile just before closing them and tilting her head downward a tiny bit.

A stronger feeling swelled up in Sasuke as he heard her words, _'I want her to give up on me, she should… but a bigger part of me doesn't want her to.' _ Decision made, he lifted her chin, instantly causing her eyes to open. "Sakura… you're annoying… but that's what I have come to like about you…"

Sakura was going to ask a question when she seen him lean closer, slowly. "Sas-" Sasuke silenced her as he placed his lips to hers softly.

It was slow…

It was gentle…

It was kind…

It was soft…

It was pure…

It was full of love…

It was also Sakura's first, and also Sasuke's – at least if you don't count the one with Naruto… (XD Sorry I couldn't resist…)

About thirty seconds went by when Sasuke pulled away, Sakura turning her head to the side to hide the fact that she was in a daze and the small blush creeping to her cheeks. "What was that for…?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Thank you." The last Uchiha answered her question. "At least part of our relationship has been mended and I wanted to do that before I may not get a chance to."

"Don't say that…" before Sakura could go on there was a knock on the door. Sasuke got up and walked to the door when he saw tears begin to form in the pink haired females eyes.

"Tsunade?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door, revealing the Hokage herself. Sakura joined him.

"Lady Tsunade? Shouldn't you be at the tower doing paperwork?" the girl asked.

The older woman waved her off, "Paperwork can wait; besides the fresh air would do me some good since I'm stuck there all day, besides I had to sneak away from Shizune for a moment. She stole all my sake and I need a break. But I thought I'd stop by on our dear Sasuke's birthday and inform him that his sentence has been decided." Sakura stiffened immediately and Sasuke acted as if he couldn't careless. What comes comes.

"Sasuke, you will _not _be sentenced to death…" Sakura let out a large sigh of relief, she didn't even know she was holding her breath. "Instead, you shall still be a Genin for two years until you that years Chunin Exam, and also not allowed to leave the village until you are one. Is that clear? It took a lot of convincing and I have told them of your willingness to help around the village. And also depending on certain things I shall not tell you of, you may be able to participate in the next Chunin Exam, maybe. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your evening and your life as well. Happy birthday, Sasuke, now I need to go and get me some sake."

The Hokage walked off leaving a slightly smirking Uchiha watching her. When he shut the door and turned to see Sakura, her head lowered, bangs covering her face and shoulders slouched – which shook once she started sobbing. "Sakura."

She slowly lifted he eyes to look at him, a bright and happy smile on her face as well as happy tears leaking from her eyes. The kunoichi was too happy for words. She lunged at him, embracing him tightly as she cried into his chest. "I'm glad I'm not going to loose you again. I would die…" she whispered quietly and felt his arms wrap around her to keep her steady, her knees felt like they were going to buckle underneath her.

"Now that I'm not going to die we could try to make this relationship serious." Sakura looked up at him.

"You mean-" Sasuke silenced her again, though this one Sakura was able to return his kiss.

"I do…" he said in between breaths. "This is by far the best birthday present I could ever have…"

**-scratches head- I'm not sure how I like the way it turned out. I mean, I'm not happy with it, and I'm not disappointed. Oh well, I can't tell you how long I've been working on this… I've lost track a week ago… -sigh- Anyway, please comment in a review. I wasn't sure how to pull Sasuke off so there may be some OC moments, I may revise it when I'm rested, but I don't know. I even accept criticism and reviews and I don't think this is one of my best works, but what you think would help out greatly. Thanks for reading…**


End file.
